User blog:Browseitall/24/Nov/16 - 2nd Transcended Boden Wave and Visual Upgrades
This patch brings us (Reveal TOC) __TOC__ The original patch notes can be found here. Transcended Allies damage or similar yet.}} Transcended Chaser Tracy #'Hunter's Mark ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6983% damage to an enemy and inflicts the target with the "Hunter's Token" debuff for 6.8 seconds. The mark causes the enemy to permanatly take . The mark is immune to dispel but can only be inflicted upon one enemy at a time. 10.6 sec #'Explosive Mines ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Sets one "Snare Trap" on allied members/on the side of the allies. The trap explode when allies are hit with Melee damage, upon which it removes all buffs from the enemy and inflicts 9100% damage. Also, blows them out of the battlefiled with 100% chance for 3 seconds (Read Notes). When Chaser Tracy sets up the traps, the party receives full immunity for 8 seconds. 13.7 sec #'Forest Sniper ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Allows Chaser Tracy to continue attacks on enemies that have been blown away by traps. She attacks the blown enemies 4 times with a speed of 0.5 second per attack, inflicting 9600% damage and . During her attacks on those, she gains full immunity and cannot be damaged by enemies. Interrupts the attacks immediatly upon the target's death. 5 sec #''Ursa's Nuclear Punch ( /Melee)'' (Passive 1) When Chaser Tracy is attacked by Melee damage, Ursa inflicts 6432% damage to the attacker with a set rate. Also, will then remove all buffs and knock the enemy up into the air for 3 seconds. 11 sec #''Blessings of Nature'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's DEX by 10% and decreases entire enemy party's DEX by 30%. Increases DEX by 10% for each Transcended Boden in the party. Additionally, her attacks hit with 100% Accuracity. #''A Joke'' (MAX) Is able to set up 3 "Snare Traps" upon casting, and doubles each trap's damage. Also decreases entire allied party's received Melee damage by 30%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases DEX for self. Notes: The enemies which are blown out of the battlefield could be compared to Atlas' Nuclear Punch. However, the interesting part is that Chaser Tracy will still attack them, due to her 3rd Active. Ursa's Nuclear Punch is a reference to Atlas, who they share a skill type with. Transcended Bliss Foxy #'Fox Fire' (Active 1) Grants "Fox Fire" to all allied party members. Attacking enemies will grant and skill damage increase by 34%. received is decreased by (Who unclear). "Fox Fire" will be copied to attacked enemies, which increases received . (Who unclear). . Can only be released upon Bliss' death. 7 sec #'Ice Strom ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 6990% damage to an enemy. If the target is transmutated (probably only her foxes), enemy will receive and increase the transmutation duration by 9 seconds with 100% certainty and make the transmuation unable to be released (that part not sure). Transmutated enemis experience 80% decreased DEF. 5.5 sec #'Collection of Fox Fires ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Removes the buffs from the entire enemy party and inflicts 3786% damage. Enemies affected by "Fox Fire" receive double its damage. Stuns for 8 seconds. Collects/Consumes all "Fox Fire" from allies and enemies. This skill will hit all targets with "Fox Fire" with 100% Accuracity. 17.3 sec #''Gray Fox'' (Passive 1) Upon entering the battlefield, Bliss invokes Foxy (Read Notes). Transmutates enemies every 9 second into Foxes for 5 seconds, ignoring 50% of their immunity during the attempt. Foxes experience 35% decreased DEF. #''Cool Smile'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's INT by 10% and decreases entire enemy party's INT by 30%. Increases INT by 10% for each Transcended Boden in the party for self. Additionally, increases the of "Collection of Fox Fires". #''Fox's Weeping'' (MAX) Doubles the from "Fox Fire". Reduces Melee damage received by 30% for self. All from enemies affected by "Fox Fire" is accumulated/collected. Upon "Collection of Fox Fires" use, 50% of the accumulated/collected damage is added on top of the skill. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases INT for self. Notes: The fox does not interact with the battle at all, as he is unable to be attacked and does not attack himself. The 1st active skill really does not mention a receiver for the reduces physical damage debuff. New Honor Gorge Due to the increased amount of new game modes, Flint feared that the Honor Gorge would get increasingly confusing, especially with the amount of reset dates the player has to cope with. Thus, all game mode icons were reskinned and the Honor Gorge will be separated into two areas, the "Honor Gorge" and the "Guild Gorge" (길드의 협곡, gildeuui hyeobgog), which can be switched back and forth through a tabber near the Calydon Dungeon button at the top of the screen. *Honor Gorge will feature all regular PvP and PvE content excluding Guild content *Guild Gorge features modes that require Guild membership, which are Guild Battle, Guild Adventure and Occupy and Plunder Additionally, modes in which the player participated will now show which rank (both % and decimal, if available) he currently is. Flint notes that those live-rankings can take up to 1 hour to update properly. Daily planner & Weekly planner translating after rechecking the Transcended skills, sorry for the inconvience (Basically revamped UI and now showing the total amount of rubies from the week, and some more minor things) The Daily Quests/Weekly To Do etc interface has been visually upgraded. Weekly Quests has been upgraded with contents displayed on each day of the week. Under the highlighted days, there are quick buttons that redirect the player to the current available activities to be done and are marked with arrows. Under each arrow, the player's current rankings are displayed. On each Sunday, there will be a weekly report to show how many rubies/coins/etc have been earned in one week (first tab) and the breakdown of each content (second tab). New Schedule Flint also mentioned a brief mode schedule for the most complicated events: *Guild Adventure is rescheduled from Friday to Saturday. *Shariet World Boss is rescheduled from Saturday to Friday. *Guild Occupy is rescheduled from Monday to Sunday. *Guild Plunder is rescheduled to run from Monday to Saturday instead of Tuesday to Sunday. Furthermore, the following modes will now reset on Monday 12.00 am (KST) *Arena *Nightmare tower (article WIP) *Revenge of Belphegor *Tag Match *Guild Battle World Boss General Changes World Bosses have been buffed accross the board. Lava Golem received the most noteworthy buff: *Lava Golem (visit article for list of current skills) reduces damage received for himself and his ATK was buffed (Note: Reporting in - A week passed and the KR players were able to share their thoughts about the buff; turns out the buffs are extremely noticeable. Scores diminished by nine tenth and surviving 10 minutes is not a possibility for even the best players anymore.) New rewards as seen below "Past Run Records" Improvments The earlier introduced recordings for world boss tries have been improved. The bottom of the screen (see image right) now shows time-stamps (1 min into the battle; 2 mins into the battle etc) and how much the player's score has improved compared to how many score points one had during the same time, the best run, so far. This feature can be compared to round tracks in sports, such as Formula One. The next improvement is a more detailed History (도전 기록, dojeon gilog) (we covered that in a past blog post). A new button called View (비교보기, bigyobogi) . The feature compares the best run of the day with the current run (other runs can also be selected by using the 1-10 buttons), breaking down the damage difference. The x-axis features the time from 1-10mins and the y-axis the score points/damage inflicted during that time. Upon selecting a minute mark, the graph will show the decimal difference. Ally Reviews Kr patch ally reviews 1.jpg|Violet Review button and overall ratings badge Kr_patch_ally_reviews_2.jpg| Kr_patch_ally_reviews_3.jpg| Kr_patch_ally_reviews_4.png|Overall ratings badge :(Personally the most interesting new feature) '' Ally Reviews (동료 리뷰, ''donglyo libyu) is a new feature that has been added to the in-game folios, which shows player ratings and reviews for the unit's skills. The new button Review (리뷰, libyu) has been added to all unit folios (violet button; img1) and grants access to the Review interface. In the review interface, every player is able to write his comment/review to the unit (seems to be limited to one, to prevent spam), rate the unit with stars from 1 to 5 and each player is able to view other player's reviews from his server (img 2 and 3). The comment will show the time of its creation and the player's level (highest leveled character on the account). Ones own comment can be edited, but other player's reviews cannot be replied to. In order to leave one's feedback on the review, all players can Like or Dislike the review. The best-rated reviews will show up on other player's interfaces first. All ratings will be collected and make up for the unit's unique overall rating, which can be then seen in form of a badge in the unit's folio (img 4). The review is limited to 80 characters (may change for GL, since Hangul and Latin characters are counted in the same way, but Hangul can contain a lot more information with less characters) Popularity Ranking Improvments The Popularity rankings (or Ally Recommendation) charts and the interface have been improved to feature a whole chart which can be broken down into the different types of Game Modes, and further into the game modes that fall under those categories. Post-patch you can find a list of the game modes and their Hanguls right here so that the tabs are relatable. Please give me time, though. Update: Here is the list. Use the tabs. Can be soon found in our Korean Hub. - Boss= - PvE= }} Occupy and Plunder Additions General * Defeating Baal during Plunder will now reward 1 Essence Choice ticket, which is send to the mailbox. * Auto-Retry result window shows more information now * Difficulty raised * Rewards have been changed from the previously unique rewarding system. Individual ranks similar to Guild Battle have been added for better balance and the rank multipliers have been changed, see below :C.Name = Castle Name, not from importance Other A little problem. This part indeed talks about a change in the attendance time, but it shows pictures of Guild Plunder, while talking about Guild Battle. We need to discuss this. Until then, sorry for the inconvenience Character Costumes System Changes low priorty (basically, the costume UI now features two times its 3 slots;left side will determine the appearance, the other the stats) Misc *New Player Tutorial has been updated *Nebula has been added to chapter 4's Adventure map. The feature is only for convenience purposes. It is not a different Nebula or mode. Note though that Nebula has been buffed in an earlier patch. *Bonus Ruby Payment Event ending *Shabelle's Sanctuary (Buff Selling) available again from 24.Nov ~ 29.Nov, three times a day, 11.00 am, 3.00 pm and 7.00 pm (KST) *tapping the FP count will now automatically link to the FP shop. *System message in the chat have been changed (specific changes not mentioned) to make the screen more pleasant. Reaching MAX or ULT enhancement status with Keys will now result in a system message. *Adventure stages which drop Essences are now marked with a small icon. *Warning message added which warns the player upon attending certain modes that and which unit is currently not fully equipped with gear. *Equipment stats which are the best possible roll are now colored from orange->red and orange stats will now represent the second best roll Black Friday Sales 111,000 Won Transcendental package: 120 Trans. Essences + 5 SSS + 3000 rubies (bonus) + 400 rubies (iOS only) 111,000 Won SSS Package: 15 SSS + 3000 rubies (bonus) + 400 rubies (iOS only) 33,000 Won Shoes Package: 4000 Shoes + 900 rubies (bonus) + 100 rubies (iOS only) 111,000 Won Rubies Package: 8000 rubies+ 3000 rubies (bonus) + 500 rubies (iOS only) 55,000 Won Rubies Package: 3600 rubies + 1500 rubies (bonus) + 225 rubies (iOS only) 33,000 Won Rubies Package: 2000 rubies + 900 rubies (bonus) + 125 rubies (iOS only) Category:Blog posts